María Alejandra Martín
Marí Alejandra Martín Castillo (born November 23, 1964 in Caracas) AKA Maria Alejandra Martin, Alejandra Martin & Mariale Martin, is a Venezuelan actress who has widely worked in film, theater and television, and is regarded as one of the most recognized actresses of Venezuela. Martin made her professional screen debut in the movie Ifigenia (1986), before she made her theater debut with the "Taller del Actor" production, Las Aventuras del Celebre Harry Dickson (1986) and has appeared in many television programmes, including the leading role in Por Estas Calles (English: On These Streets) a telenovela broadcast by Radio Caracas Televisión (1992-1994), extremely popular due to its very realistic approach to the day-to-day life of the country and local tone. Theatre * Casa en Orden (Ana Teresa Sosa. Osvaldo Strongoli, dir. Koubek Center - Miami Dade College, Miami. FL.) * Un Busto al Cuerpo (Ernesto Caballero. Adela Romero, dir. Trail Theater, Coral Gables/ El Nuevo Teatro, Doral. FL.) * Mientras te Olvido (Andres Correa Guatarasma. Flor Nunez, dir. Area Stage Company, Coral Gables / The Pearl Theatre Company, NYC ) * The Cherry Orchard (Anton Chekhov. Juan Souki, dir. Celarg, Caracas) * Port Royal (Juan Martinez de la Vega. Juan Jose Martin, dir. Teatro Luis Peraza, Caracas) * Decadence (Steven Berkoff. Orlando Arocha, dir. Celarg, Ateneo de Caracas & Corp Group, Caracas) * Cita a Ciegas (Mario Diament. Daniel Uribe, dir. Teatro Trasnocho, Caracas) * Cascanueces Flamenco (Juan Carlos Souki, Teatro Sta. Rosa de Lima, Caracas) * Ladrona de Almas (Pavel Kohout. Rodolfo Boyadjian, dir. Anna Julia Rojas, Caracas) * Play It Again, Sam (Woody Allen. Michel Hausmann, dir. Teatro Trasnocho, Caracas) * Beyond Therapy (Christopher Durang. Carlos Porte, dir. Teatro Trasnocho) * The Maids (Jean Genet. Karl Hoffmann, dir. Aula Magna, UCV) * Cecé (Luigi Pirandello. Jim Fitzgerald, dir. Galería Venezuela, New York) * Love’s Labour’s Lost (William Shakespeare. Santiago Sánchez, dir. Sala Rajatabla) * The Swan (Elizabeth Egloff. Alberto Isola, dir. Teatro Larco, Lima) * Profundo (José Ignacio Cabrujas. César Bolívar, dir. Teatro Nacional, Caracas) * Y las mujeres tambien (Fausto Verdial. Anna Julia Rojas, Caracas) * Veronica's Room (Ira Levin. Carlota Vivas, dir. Teatro Los Ruices, Caracas) * Las aventuras del celebre detective Harry Dickson (Ricardo García. ,Santiago Sánchez, dir. Sala Juana Sujo) * Señor Bolero (Hernán Marcano. Nacional Tour, Venezuela) * Perfect Couple (Hernán Marcano. Nacional Tour, Venezuela & New York Comedy Club, NY) Cine * Solo para tus ojos (Carlos Porte, dir. Caracas) * Nena, Saludame al Diego (Andrea Herrera Catala, dir. Caracas) * Esclavo de Dios (Joel Novoa, dir. Caracas) * Amorcito, corazon (Carmen Roa, dir. Caracas) * Patas Arriba (Alejandro Garcia Wiedeman, dir. Caracas) * Perros Corazones (Carmen La Roche, dir. Caracas) * Señor Presidente (Romulo Guardia, dir. Caracas) * Night Light (Eric Meyer Escobar, dir. New York) * In Search of the Unknown Island (Davi Khamis, dir. New York) * Auriga (Carmen Roa, dir. Caracas) * Tosca, la verdadera historia (Iván Feo, dir. Caracas) * Entre golpes y boleros (John Dickinson, dir. Caracas) * Ifigenia (Iván Feo, dir. Caracas) Filmography Television TV films * La Raya de Cal (Renato Gutierrez, dir. RCTV, Caracas, 1990) * El Dueño (Carlos Porte, dir. RCTV, Caracas, 1991) * La Elegida (Carlos Porte, dir. RCTV, Caracas) Radio * Algo Más (Host, RQ910 FM, Caracas) * Radionovelas for Alberto Cimino’s El Universo del Espectáculo (Fiesta106 FM, Rumbos 670AM & 97.7FM) Category:Juana Cast Category:Juana Main Cast